The Other Side of Power: Chapter 2
Tony's POV - 7:18 p.m. "You take guard of her!" I told Victoria angrily. "NO, YOU!" She said, her face turning scarlet. does that a lot "Just let me out!" Annabeth cried in despair. Her feet quivered under the weight of the sky. "Shut up mija," I muttered in a mocking tone, "You aren't getting out anytime soon." "Come on, I wanna sleep!" Vicky said. "God, you're such a geyser head..." I told her. "Shut up Explosivo Latino!" [God I hated that name. And yes Callista, that is real Spanish. What does it mean? Basically, explosive latin guy. I don't care if it's true! You know what, desaparence! This is my chapter!] In the midst of me cursing Vicky in Spanish and causing explosions around us, Annabeth collapsed. I felt air pressure push down on my shoulders, and the sky turned a deep shade of blue. A funnel of clouds threw Annabeth towards me, and she landed a my feet. "Wh-what's happening?" Victoria whispered. "I dunno." I said, bored. I'm not entertained easily. "The sky is falling!" She screamed. "Shut up Chicken Little." I growled. Annabeth laid on the ground, unmoving. I ran up to her and pulled out a pack of Ambrosia. I stuffed the crap in her mouth, and her eyes fluttered open. I held her in my arms, and she started to drift back unconscious. [Did I ever mention how caliente Annabeth is? Well she is. Percy's a lucky man.] "Yo Geyser Head, take the weight of the sky!" I yelled. "No, You!" She said angrily. she was going to fight with me. I guess I was going to force her to do it... hehe "¡Usted tendrá el peso del cielo ahora!" I commanded. wanna know what that means? Go to google translate,'' estúpido''. She walked towards the funnel of clouds where Annabeth used to stand, and then embraced the sky. She screamed, and said, "I should've lifted more weights!" "Use your geyser powers!" I yelled, "They could help!" Her face turned red again, and then an eruption of mist shot out of her hair. the name 'geyser head' She looked slightly relieved, but I could tell she couldn't hold it much longer. What was Jessica thinking, putting Annabeth under the weight of the sky? Well, she does have a dark mind (No pun intended), and is very mysterious (Still, no puns intended). says I'm not funny, and that she's much more funnier than me. That really hurt, deep down. "I can't hold it any longer!" Victoria screamed. "Fine, I'll take it!" I said spitefully. I pushed her out of the way, and felt immense weight on my shoulders. I staggered, but held up the sky. I could do this, because I'm actually strong! points out that she can beat me at arm wrestling. I started to make explosions that would momentarily lift up the sky. Every once in a while, Victoria would pop an Ambrosia square in my mouth. Soon Callista came out and said they had a momentary replacement for me. They pulled out a girl with black hair and glowed white. She looked at me with vivid blue eyes. "A child of the big three!" Jessica said proudly. "She can hold it up for a long time, bearing that blessing of Artemis!" Thalia Grace. How had they captured her?! As Thalia took the burden, I slowly slipped into a long, dark sleep. I wonder what the Black Phoenix has in store for the future... Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page